


Scènes lettrées - #12 : C A P T A I N

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FEELS I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE T.T, F/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Snippet, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Steve Rogers tentait de faire le deuil de ses rêves d'avenir, anéantis 70 ans plus tôt, en même temps que ce crash dans la glace.





	Scènes lettrées - #12 : C A P T A I N

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky vous avait fait déprimer ? Yondu aussi ? Bah c'est pas Steve qui va vous remonter le moral, alors...

**C** ela commençait à faire bien longtemps depuis la dernière fois que Steve Rogers avait rendu visite à ses parents, s'était recueilli sur leurs tombes voisines... **A** vant même la chute de l'avion dans la glace, et les décennies passées dans un coma gelé, le héros de l'Amérique s'était trouvé bien trop occupé en Europe pour effectuer une visite...

 **P** arfum de lilas dans l'air – c'était la fin du printemps, la saison que Sarah Rogers préférait, s'émerveillant souvent, et encore à l'âge adulte, du renouveau de la Nature. **T** out petit, Steve appréciait aussi lorsque leur appartement résonnait du chant des oiseaux, cachés et perchés dans l'arbre planté dans le jardin commun, et dont les plus hautes branches donnaient en face de la fenêtre du salon.

 **À** genoux devant les pierres tombales, Steve Rogers peinait encore à croire à l'extraordinaire bond dans le temps que son accident avait provoqué – le XXIè siècle lui paraissait toujours aussi bizarre et compliqué, même au bout d'une quinzaine de jours à tenter de le comprendre. **I** l était encore plus difficile d'accepter d'être séparé de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, de toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

 **N** e sachant pas très bien comment se changer les idées – les pleurs de Peggy hantant encore ses pensées –, il venait rendre visite à ses parents, seuls proches dont la disparition, bien que douloureuse, avait déjà été surmontée avant le crash qui avait anéanti tous ses rêves.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est tout... pour le moment. (Quelle mauvaise imitation de cette tout aussi mauvaise télé-réalité...) Je pensais déterrer le recueil chaque fois qu'une nouvelle idée me venait à l'esprit, et non me forcer à continuer d'écrire juste parce que je viens de le faire remonter à la surface.


End file.
